falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Panzerbüchse
|gewicht = 20 |wert = 5600 |baseid = |fußzeile = 245px }} Die PanzerbüchseMateriel - from the French "matériel" for equipment or hardware, related to the word material. (AMR) ist eine Waffe in Fallout: New Vegas. Charakteristiken Diese Waffe ist ein Bolt-Action Kaliber .50 Gewehr und wurde spezielle für den Einsatz gegen militärisches Gerät ( oder "Material" in der Militär-Sprache) entwickelt. Die Panzerbüchse ist vom Aufbau her ein Scharfschützengewehr, das auf Grund seiner enormen Durchschlagskraft, seiner Zielgenauigkeit und des großen Kalibers in der Lage ist, gepanzerte Ziele auf große Entfernung auszuschalten. Die Panzerbüchse verfügt über einen großen Schadenswert bei gleichzeitiger hoher Haltbarkeit und ist mit einem Zielfernrohr ausgestattet. Der Vergrößerungsfaktor des Zielfernrohrs ist 3.13x. Die langsame Feuerrate führen zu einem niedrigen Schaden-pro-Sekunde-Wert und die Waffe gehört auf Grund ihres Gewichts von 10 Kilogramm zu den schwersten Gewehren im gesammten Spiel. Weiterhin ist die benötigte .50 MG Munition sehr selten und relativ teuer. Im Hardcore-Modus ist die Munition zudem recht schwer. Eine Munitionsbox wiegt ohne das Packesel-Extra rund 1 Kilogramm. Wird die Panzerbüchse aus der Hüfte, also ohne Zielen, abgeschossen, wird der Spieler auf Grund des Rückschlags nach hinten geworfen (Sichtbar in der Third-Person-Perspektive). Das Zielen mit dem Fernrohr verhindert dies. Ein Schuss kostet zwischen 17 und 18 Kronkorken. Haltbarkeit Die Panzerbüchse kann 470 Schüsse, was 59 Magazinen entspricht, abgeben, bevor ihre Haltbarkeit erschöpft ist. Varianten * Panzerbüchse (ADW) * Oliver anti-materiel rifle Vergleich Fundorte * Wenn der Spieler die 16. Erfahrungsstufe erreicht hat, kann er die Panzerbüchse von den meisten Waffenhändlern in der Mojave erwerben. * Sie wird von einigen RNK Ranger Veteranen getragen, befindet sich aber in einem magelhaften Zustand. * Während der 2. Schlacht am Hoover Dam, tragen viele Legionäre diese Waffe * Wenn der Spieler ein hohes Level hat tragen es in dem DLC Honest hearts einige Weißbeinene. *Ab Stufe 16 kann die Panzerbüchse von den Waffenschiebern oder im Hidden Valley Bunker von Ritter Torres (allerdings nur bei Mitgliedschaft in der Stählernen Bruderschaft) erworben werden. Infos *In der Cutscene zu Beginn des Spiels ist ein Veteranen Ranger zu sehen, der einen Feind vom El Rey Motel mit einer Panzerbüchse erschießt. * Wenn die Panzerbüchse mit panzerbrechender Munition geladen wird, verfügt sie über die beste Treffergenauigkeit auf große Entfernung (95%) im V.A.T.S. aller Waffen im Spiel. * Wenn die Waffe im Zustand 100% ist, kann sie 471 Kugeln abfeuern, bevor sie zerstört ist. *Wenn man das Extra Notreparatur besitzt, kann sie mit Cowboy Repetierern, Jagdgewehren, Kleinkalibergewehren und Schrotflinten repariert werden. Mit jedem Schuß verliert sie 17-18 Kronkorken an Wert. Der primäre Zweck dieser Waffe ist es, Ziele wie leicht gepanzerte Fahrzeuge, Flugzeuge, Boote und elektronische Ausrüstung zu zerstören. Bugs * Wenn man ein Reparaturkit auf eine voll reparierte Panzerbüchse anwendet, ist es möglich, den Wert der und die Hit-Points der Waffe sehr hoch zu drehen. Umso mehr Reperaturkitts man verwendet, um so höher sind die Werte der Waffe. Dies kann sehr effektiv sein, da die Waffe neben der Holorifle aus Dead Money über den höchsten Hit-Point-Wert verfügt. * Während man die Ranger-Kampfrüstung trägt und die Waffe geschultert hat, sticht sie durch den Mantel hindurch. * Wenn ein gespeichertes Spiel vom Hauptmenü geladen wird, in dem Sie diese Waffe ausgerüstet und gezogen haben, dauert die Nachladeanimation doppelt so lange wie normal. Das kann behoben werden, indem man einfach eine andere Waffe auswählt und dann wieder zur Panzerbüchse wechselt. Hinter den Kulissen * Im Englisch-sprachigen Fallout: New Vegas wird die Panzerbüchse "Anti-Materiel-Rifle" genannt. Dieser Name wurde der Waffe vom U.S. Militär auf Grund der Tatsache gegeben, dass sie weniger gegen Menschen, sondern primär gegen feindliches Gerät und Ausrüstung (Material) eingesetzt wird. Geräusche Einzelnachweise Galerie Materiel rifle back shot.jpg Materiel rifle side shot.jpg en:Anti-materiel rifle es:Rifle antimaterial pl:Wielkokalibrowy karabin wyborowy ru:Крупнокалиберная снайперская винтовка Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Schusswaffen Fertigkeit Waffen